


A Sibling Rivalry in Hakodate

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heartwarming, Humor, One Shot, Otherwise...., Sibling Rivalry, Takes place after Episode 9 of the Second Season, There's a lewd part in it but that's it, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yuri, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: The Kurosawa Sisters and the Kazuno Sisters have a bit of a rivalry after the Christmas Live in Hakodate. However, the rivalry did not rotate around who's little sister or big sister is the greatest. Instead, it surrounds one Winter Mikan in particular who has overprotective older sisters of her own.You and Kanan could only facepalm in the background as the events unfold.





	A Sibling Rivalry in Hakodate

The Kurosawas and the Kazunos are in a bit of a heated battle.

It was their primary concern ever since they met once again in the small town of Hakodate in the Hokkaido Region. It wasn't something they want to bring up ever since they met once again at the Love Live! Hokkaido Regionals, but it was still a sore spot for both sets of sisters. They held their rivalry aside after Saint Snow failed to make it through their Regional Qualifiers due to an accident and a recent fight before the Regionals. Ruby, in particular, helped Leah out so that they would stand on their own feet even after their sisters graduate. They later proved that during the Christmas Live during the Hakodate Christmas Festival, bringing joy to their Older Sisters.

However, after the Christmas Live, the rivalry resurfaced once again, this time with even fiercer intent from all four of them. At this point, you wonder how all of those heartwarming moments be puffed out of existence after one Live.

Well... their reason for this was not because of Love Live!, but because of a certain someone.

"You're cuddling too close to her Sarah, that's shameful."

"I could say the same to you."

"U-Umm... Leah-chan, you're occupying too much lap space!"

"You have the most lap space though!!!"

"E-Errr... Girls? What are you doing?"

Dia, Ruby, Sarah and Leah's ears and eyes perked as a certain Mikan began to move a bit to gain their attention.

"What is it Chika?" Was what they all said in a simultaneous ask, though they later realized what happened and then they glared at each other. Chika sighed as she ran out of ideas to get these lesbians off of her.

Indeed, Chika was the center of conflict between the Kurosawa sisters and the Kazuno sisters. It would be really surprising to Love Live! fans, but the rest of Aqours saw this from a light year away. It was very obvious thanks to how magnetic Chika can be and how she contributed positively towards Dia solving the issue with Mari and Kanan and how she helped Ruby be more confident and allowed Ruby, Hanamaru and Yoshiko to stay in Hakodate. The sisters started to crush on Chika after their Regional competition and mutually agreed to share Chika should they get their love accepted.

As for the Kazuno Sisters, Sarah had a huge crush on Chika since Aqours' performances of My Mai Tonight and Kimi no Kokoro at the Love Live! Prefectural Qualifiers and the Uranohoshi Open House respectively. Sarah didn't recognize the crush as a crush, however, until Chika pulled off the flipping move during their performance of MIRACLE WAVE. It took a while for Leah to grow on Chika, but since the Christmas Live, she told her sister about how kind Chika was and found out that they both love her. Like the Kurosawas, the two mutually agreed to share Chika and it would be a way for both of them to stick together even after Saint Snow.

However, the two sets of sisters are now in conflict with each other as to who should get Chika. It had always been that way and it intensified since Aqours' arrived in Hakodate. Dia and Ruby didn't want Chika to betray them and move away while Sarah and Leah doesn't like how the fans of Aqours and Muse acted and wanted to protect and love the Mikan with all their heart. Neither of them got their crushes and love requited (yet), but they are determined to get them requited as soon as possible.

Thus, even after Awaken the Power and the Christmas Live, the battle for Chika continued.

"Chika." Dia spoke to the founder of Aqours. "You musn't be drawn to their attraction! You are the leader of Aqours!"

Ruby then started to tear up as she looked at Chika directly in the eyes.

"P-Please Chika-chan... Y-You're like another sister to me along with You-chan..." She cried. "D-Don't leave me... Please!"

Chika felt moved after seeing Ruby cry. It was both adorable and heartbreaking to the Mikan.

"Don't worry, Ruby-chan." Chika said as she patted Ruby on the head. "I won't leave you or Dia-chan at all," Dia felt moved after hearing Chika say 'Dia-chan'. "I can promise both of you that!"

Dia and Ruby smiled as soon as Chika smiled softly to them. They knew that Chika won't abandon Aqours for St. Snow or for any other School Idol Club throughout Japan. She's not that type of person to betray the very group she created.

However, Sarah and Leah weren't ones to let that one slide. Even if they weren't able to draw Chika to Hokkaido, they had other weapons and tricks up their sleeves.

Sarah took the initiative and rubbed her ample and large chest against Chika's shoulder. The move shocked everyone, including Leah.

"I bet you would enjoy this though~" Sarah whispered into Chika's ear seductively. "No one would pleasure you as much as I would~"

"O-Onee-sama!" Leah yelped, blushing intensely at the sudden shameless move. Dia and Ruby also 'Pigiii'ed by the sudden action.

"S-Sarah-chan?!" Chika blushed as her ear felt tickled by the brush of Sarah's breathy whisper. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Just calm down, Chika-san~" Sarah cooed. She then gave Chika a slight kiss on the cheek, causing the Mikan to blush even more.

Leah, however, had enough of her older sister's lustful shenanigans and pulled her off of Chika.

"Onee-sama!" She scolded Sarah. "You're making Chika uncomfortable!" Leah gestured to the intensely blushing Mikan. "Why would you do something so shameless?!"

"L-Leah..." Sarah frowned, feeling sorry for what she did. "S-Sorry... I just didn't want..."

"Well then don't make her uncomfortable!" Leah cut in, petting Chika on the head (with Chika purring and smiling as she did so). "Just be warm and welcoming. Not be a complete pervert!"

While Ruby wanted to object, she can't help but feel good for Leah to be slowly stepping out of her own comfort zone and being more open to others, even to Chika. It was a development she foresaw on her own accord in an attempt to help her and Ruby herself to prove to their sisters that they don't always need them by their side.

Of course, during that development, Ruby also discovered that Leah also had feelings for Chika. So even though she helped her perform by her sister's side one last time, that doesn't mean that she would be as friendly or less competitive when it comes to Chika's heart. So she simply took full advantage of Leah being off of Chika's lap and sat on the vacant lap spot, curling up and purring against Chika's chest.

"Ah!" Chika jumped a bit. "Ruby-chan! You want to be pet as well?"

Ruby nodded and then gave Leah a smug smirk towards her, clearly telling her "Chika is mine". Leah only scowled and growled in response. Chika, however, didn't see most of what's going on and instead patted Ruby on the head, squealing at how cute the redhead is.

Leah and Sarah felt insulted that Chika was being pulled away from them by the cuteness of a First Year loli Schoolgirl. Even though Leah was also a First Year loli Schoolgirl, Sarah considers Leah to be too Edgy to be a cute loli. In a battle of little sisters, Sarah knew that they would be at a disadvantage. Thus, she whispered something into her little sister's ear. Leah immediately blushed at what her older sister suggested. But if it's for Chika, then what's there to lose for either of them.

"C-Chika-chan..." Leah said, having a full face blush. "C-Can we tell you something?"

Chika immediately turned her attentiont towards the blushing Leah and the slightly blushing Sarah. Dia and Ruby also took notice and were paling at what the two Kazunos were planning to do.

"Leah-chan? Sarah-chan?" Chika tilted her head as she stopped petting Ruby. "What's wrong with you two?"

Leah looked back at her sister worryingly. Sarah gave Leah a reassuring nod, which Leah responded by nodding back. She was still blushing, but she felt more confident at what they were about to do. They know that they shouldn't be doing things recklessly, but desperate cause calls for desperate measures.

"Chika-san..." Leah murmured, holding onto her sister's hand tightly. "Y-You taught both of us valuable lessons... To have fun with the time we have and not to be so serious about everything all the time..."

"I had already said it before our failure in the Hokkaido Regionals..." Sarah continued from where Leah left off. "But we realize that you should spend the remaining time with those you care about and to make do with what we have."

Chika tilted her head.

"Soooo..?" Chika said, super confused. "I already acknowledged you apology. You don't need to worry about it!"

"Actually Chika..." Leah blushed even more and so did Sarah. "W-What we are trying to tell you is..."

The two inhaled and exhaled and a beat followed before...

_**"We would like to marry you, Chika-san!"** _

The two sisters from Hakodate were blushing beyond belief. They had planned this some time ago when they agreed to share Chika, but they were also scared as to how Chika would react to such a bold move. While they thought that the response may be positive at best, they still would think that Chika would call them weirdos due to the fact that all of them are still High Schoolers.

Speaking of Chika (and the Kurosawa Sisters), the reactions were immediate.

"W-WHA-WHAT?! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!??!!?!?!" That was definitely Dia, screaming loudly as she heard those shameless words.

"P-PIIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ruby cried, a full face blush completely apparent to everyone.

Chika, however, was the most confused by this - and concerned - by this sudden development.

"Eh... EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Chika screamed.

"I-I know it's too early for marriage yet!" Sarah tried to save the situation. "B-But we both really love you, Chika-san! W-We would be happy to be with you forever!"

"B-But are you sure?!" Chika countered, blushing even more.

The two had gone back and forth, blushing more and more the longer the conversation on marriage went on. Chika didn't expect this to really come out of Sarah and Leah's mouth at all. 

However, the Kurosawas are not impressed and the two of them want their opinions on this to be heard clearly.

_**"BUUUUUUUU BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DESU WA!!!"** _

Neither Chika nor both Sarah and Leah expect both sisters to say Dia's iconic quote. Let alone say it simultaneously.

"R-Ruby-chan?! Dia-chan?!" Chika yelped in shock. "W-What are you-?!"

"CHIKA-CHAN!" Ruby yelled, storming up to a stunned Mikan before grabbing the hem of her shirt. "It's improper to marry to people outside of your area! It won't last!"

Before Chika tried to counter this, Dia cut off to make sure Chika won't get away from this. They are not amused by how this conversation went and they want to give Chika a stern scolding and send both Sarah and Leah with a very stern final warning.

"Chika..." Dia growled at the Mikan. "Don't you dare pull a TsubaHono on us. I won't forgive you if you leave me and Ruby."

However, Chika, being Chika, took it the wrong way and misinterpreted the whole message.

"S-So..." Chika fiddled with her fingers. "Dia-chan... Y-You and Ruby want to marry me eventually as well?"

Ruby and Dia 'Pigiii'd at Chika's reasoning, blushing even more than Sarah and Leah. Speaking of the Kazuno sisters, the two are giving the Kurosawa sisters sharp glares as they tried to filter what Chika just said.

"Excuse me." Leah grunted towards Ruby and Dia. "I thought it's improper to marry people 'outside of your area'."

"WE ALL LIVE IN NUMAZU!" Dia screamed, clearly offended by Leah's comment. "So technically, me, Ruby and Chika all live in the same area!"

"What about if you go to college somewhere in America or China, hmmm?" Sarah said smugly with her arms cross. "What then?"

Dia was just that close to exploding. She really was.

"I'm still here!" Ruby said, trying her rubesty to not let Chika go to the St. Snow girls. "I will still take care of Chika and be there for her! I'm not that reliable as my Onee-chan, but I'll do my rubesty to make her happy!!!"

"Big talk..." Leah scoffed. "My sister would sweep her away in a heartbeat."

"At least I know Chika longer!" Dia barked. "You only knew about Chika a few months ago!!!"

"Though you would just push her away," Sarah countered. "You are the most strict of Aqours members."

The Kurosawa Sisters and the Kazuno sisters continued with their argument at the expense of Chika's time and sanity. Chika silently prayed that someone would save her from this hell, but as she saw Dia and Sarah about to throw punches and literally fight over Chika, the Mikan herself saw no hope for her.

"OIIIIIII!!!"

However, before the sister duos could throw a fist, a howl of anger was heard. Chika heard it clearly and began to pale in complete fear. In fact, Chika's skin tone became ten times paler than normal and her eyes lost their luster and was replaced by fear. The Mikan knew  _who_ that voice belonged to and she was both surprised and scared on how she managed to get over into Hokkaido so fast.

That's because, as the five turned towards the source of the yell, they saw an angry Takami Mito charging at them with Takami Shima following her reluctantly with a ton of comical sweat drops. Those two were Chika's own older sisters and the loud one, Mito, looked  _ **beyond pissed.**_

Chika knew what would happen to the sister duos from a mile away and got the hell out of the crime scene as fast as she fucking could.

"W-WATCH OUT!" Chika screamed as she began to run for her life. "IT'S THE GODDESS OF THE INN!!!"

Of course, Dia, Ruby, Sarah and Leah were all confused as to why Chika ran and why she called a random young woman a 'Goddess of the Inn'. However, before they understood what was going on, the four felt a very threatening presence behind them. The quad turned around and were frozen in place as they came face to face with the 'Goddess' herself, eyes twinkling violently and her fists shaking.

"Hello there~" Mito 'cooed', making the four cuddle each other in fright. "What are you planning to do with my little sister?"

"L-Little sister?!" The four said simultaneously and they turned to Chika, who was hiding behind a bush. Suddenly, the dread within them increased hundredfold.

"You do realize that I cannot afford to have Chika be married to selfish girls." Mito said with an ice cold tone of voice that sent shivers up Dia, Ruby, Sarah and Leah's backs.

"B-But... We'll be good girls and respect C-Chika...!" Ruby shook as she said that to the ever fierce Mito, who does not look convinced.

In fact, Mito stepped closer and closer towards the four, killer intent increasing with each step.

The four girls that stood in the way of Mito's path of destruction tried desperately to appease one of Chika's older sisters.

"I-I knew Chika for some time!" Sarah yelped. "I will never do bad things to her! I won't! I promise!"

"Same!" Dia agreed with Sarah for the first time ever. "I am a pure and proper Japanese Lady! I am more than worthy for Chika's hand!

"O-Onee-chan doesn't allow me to see lewd stuff," Ruby mumbled, yet her fear was apparent in her voice. "Though I did see some lewd DiaChika doujins on Onee-chan's laptop..."

"R-RUBY-CHAN?!" Dia screamed, stunned that her little sister would rat her out like this. Mito's eyebrow ticked in a bad way.

"S-Same!" Leah said shocked. "Onee-sama had some super lewd ChikaSarah artwork! I-I was jealous of their large breasts..."

"L-LEAH!! NO!!!" Sarah paled even more as she looked at Mito's increasing anger and rage.

"So..." Mito growled. "You four are nothing but no-good perverts!"

The four gulped a bunch. As their last grasp and last hope, the four turned towards Chika's other older sister, Shima. However, Shima smiled at them sadly and shook her head to the four of them.

"I cannot help you." She said, making the four tear up in fear. "Sorry, but I also agree with Mito. You made Chika very uncomfortable."

That was it.

That was the final death knell for Dia, Ruby, Sarah and Leah. Four girls who are now going to be fed to the lion known as Mito.

As their death came closer and closer, they begun to think about what possibly lead to this. They started to realize how much they had been ignoring Chika's own feelings and how frustrated she was when the four fight with one another over her. All what they had done was only for their own benefit and not for Chika's happiness. They felt guilty, even sad, at how they acted around Chika at times, this moment included.

One thing is definitely for certain.

They all done fucked.

And now they are going to pay for it.

"G-God please s-s-save us...." Ruby prayed as Mito pounced on the four.

"YOU ARE ALL GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO CHIKA!!!" She yelled before doing unspeakable things to her victims.

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_ **

* * *

 

"I told you to deal with this issue, Chika-chan..."

"I'm trying, but those girls are so persistent! Oh no... I hope Mito didn't punish them too hard..."

Chika found herself with her two childhood best friends, Kanan and You, after managing to escape Mito's wrath. The two had been very watchful of Dia and Ruby's own actions towards Chika, but they never knew that both Sarah and Leah would also develop feelings for the Mikan they call their best friend. Ever since they saw how much the four loved Chika, Kanan and You had tried time and time again to get Chika to control those four, but it always ended up failing for one reason or another.

And now, it ended up with Dia, Ruby, Sarah and Leah being left with Chika's two overprotective older siblings who had came from Numazu to see their little sister perform only to hear things about Marriage proposals and lewd things from them, clearly ticking Mito off big time.

"Chika..." Kanan crossed her arms while looking sternly at Chika. "You need to settle this once and for all. This had been going on for far too long."

"B-But..." Chika tried to counter, but You cut her off.

"No buts!" The Sailor barked. "You do realize how madly in love those four are, right?"

"I know!" Chika groaned. "B-But is it okay for four people to be in a relationship with one?" Kanan and You noted the worry and nervousness in her voice. "I mean... how can I deal with marriage if I have four girlfriends that proposed to me?"

"It's possible depending on where you live," Kanan said, thinking hard. "And I am sure that Mari and her family can pull some strings so that the marriage is made legal."

"But," You tilted her head. "Why did you ask us that?"

Chika sighed. Guess she was finally caught.

Chika knew that it would come to this. She never really said it in front of anyone else, let alone four certain people and her own family for her own personal concerns. However, with You and Kanan looking at her with extreme suspicion, Chika mused that she couldn't hide it from her friends any longer. So, she broke the truth to them.

"Because I do love all four of them... But I don't want a situation where I can only marry one..." She said with a sad tone of voice, half expecting Kanan and You to look at her like a freak.

Instead, however, Kanan and You laughed.

"Jeez, Chika-chan," Kanan teased. "I never knew you wanted to be a Harem Queen~"

"S-Shut it!" Chika pouted.

"Come on, Chika-chan." You reassured, patting Chika on the back. "Marrying four girls and loving them equally is not that difficult on a social level."

"W-Well..."

"And," Kanan continued off. "Since you love them and now that you found out that they love you back, what's there holding you back?"

Chika frowned more.

"It's just... I think I'll be overwhelmed if I get a Harem." Chika explained.

Kanan and You looked at each other and the former shook her head while the latter patted Chika, stroking her hair and playing with the ahoge on top.

"Come on, Chika-chan," Kanan said. "I know you can do better than that."

"A-Are you sure?" Chika asked Kanan.

Kanan and You both nodded at once.

"Besides, I think you can handle a Harem if you could handle all eight of us in Aqours!" You added. "You're more than qualified!"

"Just keep in mind that they love you," Kanan warned. "So you must love them back with all of your heart!"

With all the reassurance from her friends, Chika began to realize that, while loving four girls is already stressful enough, Chika already accomplished feats far more difficult and tiring than running a Harem. Ranging from writing lyrics and providing assistance when needed to performing dramatic flips and dance moves, Chika realized that there is more to her than meets the eye. She could feel the surge of confidence running through her veins that told her what needed to be done.

And the Mikan already made her decision.

"Okay... I'll do it tomorrow..." Chika said triumphantly.

"No," You shook her head. "Do it today."

"What?! Why?!" Chika whined. "They might be completely injured and my sisters may take me away from this place and hightail me back to Numazu!"

Kanan gave Chika a sharp look before relaxing a bit; her lips turning into a warm smile.

"Fine..." She sighed. "But you better do so when those four are okay, otherwise you have bigger issues on your plate."

"I won't forget it!" Chika smiled towards the two. "And thank you again!"

Chika then began to run throughout the snowy landscape of Hakodate, completely ignoring the endless cries of who would be her future girlfriends. Chika is going to have a lot on her plate by the time Aqours gets ready for the Love Live! National Finals, both as and Idol and as a girlfriend of four.

 _'Maybe,'_ Chika thought to herself.  _'Maybe it won't be all that bad after all! In fact, I think this is going to be fun!'_

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was an interesting fic that I just wrote...
> 
> I think I really should have done the ending better, but overall I felt really good when writing this. It's not the best, but I can somehow see this happening knowing how much of a Harem magnet Chika can be at times, especially in the Second Season of Sunshine. Another reason why she's my favorite Gay Mermaid! :D
> 
> Also I am slowly descending into ChikaSarah hell. Please save my soul... qwq
> 
> Anywho... I am continuing on with Honoka Game, ASRSoS and especially the Nozoboob chapter of Kiss me!
> 
> Cya soon~ ;)


End file.
